The Oldest Saber in the History…Yamajisan
by Fangking2
Summary: A experiment if you well...Everyone seens all kind of OC Servants and crossover Sabers...What if someone AKA me went ahead and throw in the most overkill of all Sabers? Well...Here is the result.


This is an idea I had for some time…See how you feel about it.

* * *

The Oldest Saber in the History…Yama-jisan

Emiya Shirou is now living an impossible life…He had a rather average day with school and his friends. But…When he stayed behind to clean up the archery club…He stumbled into something he shouldn't have.

_Clank! Clank! Swish-Sckreech! Clang! Smash! Clank-clank! Swish! Smash!_

Two men in blue and red…fighting an impossible battle that no humans should be capable of…Clashing steel of swords and spear…a fight that seems like a dream and yet is real…

Something he shouldn't have seen and was killed for as a result.

Or was he? After he woke up and returned home he realized that he was killed for being a witness…There was no way they would let him go…And he was right.

"Yo kid…This is the first time I had to kill the same man twice…It's a peculiar experience." The speaker was a man in a blue bodysuit with silver metal shoulder pads and wrist guards. His suit was form-fitting and fashioned for both fighting and display.

The spear wielding man appeared again and this time all seemed to be lost…Shirou was kicked into the shed, his work shop and was about to be killed once more…He was going to die again without doing anything…

No…

(Flash of image)

The world ablaze…

No!

The world on fire as a lone boy walked in the middle…Unable to do anything…unable to hold anything…

No!

He simply walked…Not knowing why he was walking in the inferno alone…Why he was even alive to see it…

No!

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Shirou roared and unbeknownst to him the summoning circle inscribed on the shed floor by a certain silver haired wife of his father a decade ago began to glow…responding to his cry.

Lancer was about to enter the shed when he saw the circle glowing.

"Oh no….Not now!" he made to strike Shirou down when…

**_FROOOOSGH!_**

Lancer's eyes widen when a gout of orange-yellow raging fire appeared out of nowhere, burning him slightly with its flickering tongue, though he managed to avoid mortal injury as the sheer heat pushed him and the very air away from the shed.

"Wh…What happened?" thought Lancer as a fiery conflagration emitting a strange sort of energy engulfed the shed, keeping him away.

Shirou looked up as his vision was set ablaze…Fire…Fire was everywhere…He didn't know why, but all around him there were flames…Just like back then….Just like ten years ago!

"This is a rather strange phenomenon…Youngling!" A voice intoned from the blaze. Shirou covered his eyes to protect his vision, but somehow the voice rang clear even in the middle of roaring flames.

"When your elder ask something, a youngling should respond! It is one of the simplest forms of respect!" snapped the aged voice of an old man.

Shirou opened his eyes slowly and saw a sight that you don't see every day.

In front of him was a very old man wearing a black hakama with a white haori over it. His face was filled with wrinkles and on his bald head was an x-shaped scar. The old man's eyes were closed, but one can feel the gaze of a dragon in his presence and the man's silvery long eyebrows and well-kept beard swayed in the wind brought about by the roaring flame.

"Youngling! Do you not hear me? Perhaps you need to be taught how to behave in front of your elders?"

Shirou snapped out of his daze as he shook his head.

"A…Ano….What is going on? W-What…What's with the flame! My shed! My house!" Shirou panicked as he realized that he might lose the home that he lived in for ten years.

"Do not worry about such trivial matters…I now know why I was summoned here…Some foolish younglings from several centuries past decided to test the patience of the Soul King and now they have scarred the world of the living to the point that the Soul King decided to send me of all people to deal with this…This is an embarrassment and shame I intend to extirpate!"

The old man held his wooden cane and slammed it to the ground with a loud bang.

"I am Yamamoto Genryusai, the Sou-taichou of the Gotei Jūsantai…I was commanded by the Soul King to join this ridiculous war and under the title of Saber of the Sword. So I ask you little one…Are you my Master?"

Shirou, who didn't understand a damn thing, could only stare.

"…I see…Very well, I'll go and deal with the unruly youngster outside first." The old man vanished in the blink of an eye, reappeared in the yard where Lancer was.

"Oi! What's with the fire? Who are you?"

"Youngsters these days…has your mother not taught you how rude it is to demand another's name without first revealing your own?" The old man was not emitting any killing intent, but aura of annoyance like a grandfather scolding his grandkids, but Lancer felt a silent pressure setting around him.

"Unfortunately, to declare one's name as a Servant is a big no-no!" said Lancer as he got into a stance. 'This old man…Is strong.'

"Ridiculous! I hate nothing more than delinquent brats like you with your unruly behavior! I will be scolding you thoroughly! Pick up your practice staff and ready yourself!"

"A practice staff?" Lancer swirled his lance. "You must be senile old man! I don't know why you were summoned or how, but don't expect me to go easy on you!"

"Foolish! As if I need to take this lecture seriously." Declared Saber, his hand resting on the top of his staff, as he refused to get into any sort of stance. However, a force appeared to explode out from the old man, seeming to burn the very air around them, as great weight fell on Lancer's shoulders. Terrifying, potent and potent, a flame-like aura slowly became visible around the elder of the two warriors.

"If you decide to admit your rudeness and learn to speak to your elder in correct manner…This scolding will be less severe for you youngster! And the first thing we are going to fix re your manners and your silly clothing! For shame what on earth do you think you are wearing young man?"

Lancer, whose pride and confidence can match the sky above was now seriously annoyed with this old codger. True, the man's aura was intimidating and signified a substantial amount of power, but he was no coward who allowed anyone, let alone a geriatric man, to walk all over him.

"Enough talk!" Lancer charged forward with his spear thrusting at the old man. Lancer's red lance soaring thought the night air, splitting the air in its passage as it strove to impale the old man.

However…

"Hmmph! Fancy footwork means nothing unless you refrain from using unnecessary movement!" scolded the old man as he appeared next to Lancer.

Lancer's eyes widened as he spun around to slash, but his attack was stopped by the cane, which had made contact with the shaft of the crimson lance, just below the spear point.

"Yare yare…Seeing that you are a Servant…I should at least pull out my sword from its sheath…" said the old man as his cane twisted and turned, peeling away from its base to reveal the handle hidden within the staff.

The old man slowly drew his sword, a standard katana with a dark purple handle and a circular hand guard, and took up a formal kendo stance.

"Come youngling! This spar is only just started! Get into your stance!" lectured the old man. Shirou, who was out of the burning shed and watching this was awed. Lancer clearly took the man's words as an invitation to attack, and he strikes. In the space of a few seconds, dozens, then hundreds of strikes flow from the lance user, aimed at the throat, shoulders, forehead, and heart. Yet they were blocked at every turn.

Lancer's lance was slightly faster compared to the old man's clean cut sword movements, but the old man always managed to block and parry Lancer's attacks.

The very air around the Servants is like a vacuum, a vacuum that will slice part anyone who gets too close. The speed of Lancer's strikes and Saber's parries are beyond comprehension, so fast that the afterimages themselves are blurred.

"You wield your spear like a part of your own body…That much I will acknowledge…However!"

The old man vanished in a single step…A single step! Lancer's eyes were not fooling him. The old man didn't run or jump! He simply took a single step and poof!

The old man appeared behind Lancer with a hand on his shoulder.

"Hadou no ichi…Shou!" the old man chanted. The results were immediate and obvious. Lancer was sent flying into the nearest wall, smashing through it.

"Your footwork is too wild! You need to avoid unwanted movements and hide your steps in a single step to avoid your enemy's gaze!"

"SHUT UP!" Lancer roared as he charged out, his red eyes blazing as he thrust his lance at the old man, but the old man simple parried and countered in a single kendo strike.

"Too naïve! Do you think I will not be able to track you simply because you are the fastest of all Servants?" Yamamato suddenly grabbed Lancer's leg in the middle of his dash and held on tightly.

"You are thousands of years too early!" roared the old man as he tossed Lancer down towards the ground. Lancer flipped in mid-throw and land on his feet, but before he could taunt the elder he felt the danger from behind and ducked the slash that would have taken his head off.

The old man was not fighting to end Lancer as soon as he could, but was sparing with the blue tight wearing Servant in a teaching method…Attack and wait for a counter…A learning…A lesson more than a fight.

Each of Lancer's attacks were lethal and dangerous, but the old man dodged or knock them aside with his sword in most effective and less energy consuming manner.

Lancer spun his lance to make some room, but he old man took a step back an dpoint his finger at Lancer once more.

"Hadou no ichi…Shou!"

"Not this time!"

Seeing the same trick twice Alncer skillfully dodged the invisible force of thrust and went behind the aged old man.

"That heart…I'll take it!" let out Lancer as he thrust backward.

However…The old man took a side step to avoid the thrust from the blind spot.

"Appropriate technique!"

The ancient Shinigami struck the top of Lancer's head with the back of his sword.

"Poor execution!"

As Lancer felt as if someone smash the top of his head with a boulder, Yama-ji took Lancer's open back in less than a micro second with his Shun po and 'tsk…tsk…tsked.'

"Doesn't matter the situation NEVER LOSE YOUR STANCE!"

The old man used the sheath of his zanpakutou and smacked the Servant of Spear's thigh.

"Bend your leg!"

Smack to the left arm.

"Tighten your arm!"

Smack to the back.

"Focus and pay attention!"

Smack to the hands.

"Grip your weapon tightly! That weapon is your life! If I see you drop it then you will do a lot more than receive a light scolding! Now fight back youngling!"

"Ghh….SHUT UP!"

Lancer slid away and lowered his lance. His stance changed slightly as he had had enough of this game.

"That's! Now I'm mad!...One last warning old man! Unless you want to die you will let me leave…Unfortunately my coward of a master refuses to let me finish this fight…"

"Hmmph! Then show me this skill you are obviously hiding…Perhaps I'll excuse your poor manners." Said Yamamoto as if the aura of death emitting from Lancer was a joke…Or has seem something far worse.

Lancer grinned as he poured his prana into his lance and his weapon hummed in response. A great, murderous air of death emitted from the lance, the air seemed to freeze as he tensed up.

"Here I go old man! Gae…"

The red lance flashed.

The old man Yama's eyes opened for a second.

"Bolg!"

The red lance of impaling death soared as it was predestined to pierce the old man's heart, however as the lance bent the rule of reality to reach the old man's heart as it was designed…Its red tip was blocked by a wall of…energy?

"Oh?...A reversal of causality is it?...How interesting…" muttered Yamamoto Genryusai as he was covered by a concentrated aura of energy. The old man was focusing his aura on Lancer and around his own body, but Shirou fell on his face like as if someone slammed a hammer on his head…At the time many humans fell on their knee and choked.

"An ability to bend the law of the world and result in absolute result in World of Living…That is one interesting Fullbring…But a weapon of World of Living is a weapon of World of Living."

The old man was not harmed by the lance at all.

"H-HOW! My Gae Bolg is unavoidable! How are you not even scratched?"

"Foolish whippersnapper! A battle against a spirit is a battle of spiritual energy! Do you believe your meager reiatsu level can overcome my own? How foolish! Such naivety! The world is vast youngling! Do not underestimate it, for there has not been a shinigami more powerful than I in over 2,000 years…"

A special power of a human that can go over the boundary of humanity…Fullbring. Their powers varies, but their effect on the world of living is bounded to fade in the death of the user…In the end it is a limited power of human can is most effective against human and weak spirits.

Lancer using it against living being and spirits with equal or close level of strength and existence is one thing…But against a Shinigami that held his position as the strongest Shinigami for the last 2,000 years…Lancer didn't lack in ability…Just in power.

Gae Bolg is an unfair sure kill weapon…However that is only against the realm of living and all that is bounded by the living.

Among Shinigami there are captains that can kill her target by attacking the same spot twice…Another can block sword strikes with sheer physical power and spiritual aura…

If Aizen Sousuke can block the effect of Soi Fon taichou's Suzumebachi with spiritual power alone…That Gao Bolg will not be able to overcome the ocean of spiritual aura of head captain Yamamato.

If only Lancer's mana reached perhaps…twice that of a Shinigami captain or perhaps EX in mana…he would have stood a better chance…At least unless the old man unleashed his sword to the world.

Good thing he didn't huh.

"…W-Wha..What are you old man…Are you really a Saber? H-How could the power held by a Saber class outclass another Three Knight Class so easily…How could this be…"

Lancer, who never felt this this before yelled as he tried to kill the old man with dozens of rapid thrusts, but the old man only swayed slightly to dodge.

"Your spear follows the law of legend and magic…However I am part of the realm of death! The law and power that rules the effect of your spear is not enough to overcome my own!"

"Shut up! If the special ability is nullified, than I am going…MANUAL!" roared Lancer as he thrust.

Whooosh!

Tud!

The hand was pierced. The aged, but muscled hand was pierced through, but the old man didn't let out a beep. The impaled hand was spilling red warm blood as the spear was continued to be thrust, but the spear stopped as the old man closed his injured hand and held the spear tip tightly.

"Foolish youngling." In a flash the old man slashed with his sword in his free hand and a silent trail of flame slashed into Lancer's stomach instantly cauterizing the resulting wound. Without pausing the ancient one lifted him up by the spear still embedded in his hand.

The Servant of the Sword held the hand holding his blade out and chanted.

"Haodu no Sanjuichi… Shakkahō!"

Instead of the traditional red ball of fire the old man launched a stream of uncontrolled red and white energy blasting away burning Lancer with the explosive, sheering power of the spell.

"Ohhhhh!' let out Lancer as he was sailed away. His body was not turned to ash like anyone would expect, but the burn was enough to force the proud spearman to turned to spirit form.

As the old man felt the injured warrior making a tactical retreat, Saber than turned to Shirou.

"Now…Now that the rude brat has been scolded thoroughly…it is your turn young man! I believe you need to be taught to answer your elder's questions when asked….Am I right?"

Shirou swallowed…He might actually die from this.

* * *

**This is a one shot, a joke really. I thought of making one with Kenpachi, but it would have been boring…Most Bleach characters are too strong for FSN, and each Captain's bankai is a major rule breaker. I am not confident enough to balance mine like Nameless Flame Welder's fic.**

**And honestly even if you push it Shirou's personal justice and Yama-ji's global justice will not match at all. **

**So this fic would not have worked even if I continued…But if anyone want to take it PM me.**

**However how about this?**

**Here is a challenge for anyone who cares to try it.**

**I always thought Shirou's element the sword is interesting, however seeing his experience in the fire from the 4th war, should he have something to do with fire as well? It left such an impression on him after all…How about this.**

**Emiya Shirou…With his soul with Shinigami Zanpakutou of Ryuujin Jakka?**

**Interesting right?**


End file.
